First Love?
by kickinfan321
Summary: "I am Katie Knight, a 14 year old loner that attends L.A High School, but most importantly I am a victim to bullying..." But will life turn around for Katie when a new guy joins L.A High School, or will things just gets worse. Join Katie Knight on a journey of romance and tears... (sorry I suck at summaries)
1. The beginning

**Hey guys thought I have been getting a few PM's about doing either a kickin it story or big time rush and seeing as how I have gotten more big time rush votes Im going to do that please feel free to send in ideas for stories like a...,kickin it story, Austin and ally story, Jessie stories,Crossovers or even a story on percy jackson :)**

**Anyways, this story is called First love?**

**(it will be a 2-shot story but if I think I might change the story a bit in order to make it longer I might-BUT NO PROMISES)**

**And before I start the story, note a disclaimer to anything owned by anyone else in this story...(you know the drill) **

_Katies pov_

I walked into high school, with my head held high, a breeze blowing my hair-like they do in the movies, boys checking me out, girls jealous...and here is where reality sucks, none of what I just said is true I am actually a no-one in this school and I know what you thinking Katie Knight sister of Big Time Rush...a loner who gets bullied-is this a joke?! Well no its no joke, you see I use to be best friends with Anna Hill but when I felt as if she started to use me,when she realised that my bro's were the next big thing, to get concert tickets, pictures got into a MASSIVE fight and the next thing you know she spreads "believable" rumours about me and everyone is against thing is though I never got to know what that rumour , I would tell my family but if anyone in this school found out I did my life would become more of a living hell than it already is-if thats , basically in other words I am Katie Knight, a 14 year old loner that attends L.A High School, but most importantly I am a victim to bullying...

_ding-ding-ding_

thats the bell, I should head to class...Chemistry with Miss Smith (I would have homeroom but I decided to skip it because I was already late to school).I ran into the classroom and sat on my own at the back while everyone started whispering about me,you know the usual, calling me fat and ugly and trying to trip me with the bags and feet.

After a few minutes Miss Smith did the register and was about to start class when she got interrupted with a knock at the door and after a few seconds the priciple entered, she smiled at the now confused teacher and looked at us "Class" she started...

_Zack's pov _

Hey, Im Zack, Zack Carlosan-14 years old, Im new to L.A,-You see my parents want me to start getting my head around reality,so... in their opinion they thought I should start a singing career-solo singing career-Weird my dad is a very big buisness man so with his connections he got me some starter session with some guy called Gustavo something (his surname is not actually "something" I just dont know what is really is-All I know is he is suppose to make me famous and he is one of the best producers).So right now I am walking with the principle to my first class with the principle in my new high school-L.A high soon as I enter the classroom that said "Chemistry, Miss Smith" on the door...everyone goes silent-well kind off, girls start talking about hot I am and some nerds start to talk about how I am going to be the next member of the bad boy populars...okay...but one person caught my eye she was sitting at the back with beautiful brown hair, make up free face in other words she looked like an angel but then I saw some people bullying her...I wonder why, I was knocked out of my trance of thoughts when the principle started talking "Class, this is Zack Carlosan" I looked at the girls smirking making them swoon over me but the girl at the back just rolled her eyes and gave some girls a "really? are you serious" look, interesting-she is so not like other girls..."Okay, Zack" I quickly looked at the teacher and saw that the principle was gone and I was left at the front. "Yes" I replied, "you can go find an empty seat" I nodded at the teacher and started making my way towards the the brown haired beauty at the back, when some crazy chick pulled me and made me sit down next to her, she was wearing tons of make up, and very short clothes-she looked amazingly... was about to say soemthing when the teacher said "Anna Hill pay attention!" The amazingly horrible girl turned around and looked at the board and rolled her teacher turned around and tripped somehow and she fell into her chair, she tried to get up but couldnt...turns out someone in this class glued the teacher to her chair, harsh but I have to admit it was pretty amusing. I looked over my shoulder to see what the brown beauty was doing, she looked busy writting something, she looked up to see what the laughter was about and saw me looking at her, her eyes widened and she quickly looked down with her hair falling on her face,I turned around and saw the girl next to me glaring at the brown beauty at the back...this is so going to be a very awkward year.

_Katies pov_

Everyone just suddenly burst out laughing,I hope Anna did not say anything else about me to make everyone laugh at me.

After a few seconds I gathered the strength to see what everyone was laughing about and I saw miss stuck on her chair-AGAIN! Then as soon as I was about to look down at my journal (I will tell you about the journal later) I saw the new guy looking at me, he had brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and was wearing a leather jacket,puple v-neck top with a pocket on the right hand side, grey skinny jeans that had chains on the side and was wearing black high after being locked in a trance with him I felt someone burning glares into me...I looked at where the glares were coming only to see it was the one and only Anna Hill, my eyes widened in fear and I quickly looked down.I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Anna and the new kid Zack are going to be tomorrows hottest couple, and another person to make my life -*note the sarcasm*I was about to start writting in my journal again when the principle started speaking "due to the fact that some students thought it was funny to glue all the teachers to their chairs, tape their mouths and tie their hands you all have a Saturday detention except for students on the honour list and... because some teachers need to get some medical attention and the subsitutes are on strike, school is cancelled for today and most likely tomorrow, you may all leave and go home your parents/guardians have been notified."Everyone cheered, grabbed their bags and left the classroom and Anna Hill literally grabbed the new kid by his jacket and dragged him out of the I was left alone in the classroom,for some reason the teacher and her chair were'nt there-scary.I slowly packed my bag because I was not rushing to get home when Zack entered the room with a lipstick on his face, he rubbed it off and went to his things and started to pack his bag.I had luckily finished and was about to head out the door when Zack stopped me, I rolled my eyes at him and said "Look I know your type, so seriously leave me alone!" Zack smirked at me and said "Oh really my type and what would that be" he said leaning in closer to me,I quickly retreated from him and leaned back "your type is a bad boy popular player, another person to hate me and bully me, Anna Hills boyfriend..." he furrowed his eyebrows "Bully... your getting bullied...look-" "No new kid you look, cut the act I know Anna put you up to this, everyone in this school hates me and bullys me, stop trying to get my secrets just hit me or say whatever and let me go ." He stared into my eyes and stepped aside, I looked shocked and awakwardly walked past him.

_Zacks Pov_

Everyone cheered about the fact that school was finished, I got up and was about to pack my things and try to talk to the angel at the back when Anna Hill dragged me into the hallway that was quickly empty."I believe I didnt get a chance to introduce my self, Im..."she came closer and closer, while I inced away and moved myhead to the side away from her, "Anna c'mon!" Anna quickly jumped at the sudden noise and her lips grazed my cheek and I felt lip stick smeared on my cheek, as she looked at her friend I quickly slipped out of her grasp and ran away back into the classroom and saw the angel still at the back packing away her things.I had to talk to she was about to leave I quickly stepped in her way, she rolled her beautiful brown eyes at me and said "Look I know your type, so seriously leave me alone!" Fiesty, I smirked at her and replied "Oh really my type and what would that be" I leaned in near her face as she leaned back and said "your type is a bad boy popular player, another person to hate me and bully me, Anna Hills boyfriend..." Okay maybe I was a bad boy popular player in my old school but seriously,BOYFRIEND of that girl, and she gets bullied everyday... im not exactly really smart but I know that this girl is not the type to get bullied (you know cause she doesnt really look like a nerd...I mean I am not saying that nerds should get bullied, no-one should, but nerds naturually do get bullied?) there must be some real reason behind all this...I stared into her eyes to see if I could try and figure out what kind of person she is, but all I could see what pain, hurt and anger-which i think is starting to form because of me.I sighed, and stepped out of her way and let her ! I never found out what her name was, I looked back her walking off and thats where my eyes widened, her name was written right across her bag, Katie Knight.

Sister of Big Time Rush?!

I walked out of the classroom and got pulled to the side, in case you did not guess, it was Anna Hill-this chick is getting on my screamed at me "I cant believe you babe!Why were you checking that girl out or better yet why were you talking to her she is a freak, people like us stay away from freaks like her, GOT IT!Now you better apoligise you made very upset..." I was about to say something when, "Aww babe, I cant stay mad at you!" She then kissed me with her slobbery lips, her nails clawed into my skin, but then with all my strength I quickly pulled away with a shocked, disgusted face."Look An-"I was about to say to her that I dont like her when she cut me off "See you tomorrow babe!" I looked at her walking off, what just happened...

I turned around only to see Katie at her locker "Wow, you actually sincerely wanted to talk to me, Anna did not put you up to it...Im sorry I should not have been rough on you I mean how could you have known who to bully and who not to bully on your first day..." I smiled at her, "That's okay, and I am sorry what Anna said about you""Dont be sorry, it happens to me all the time, you get use to it, anyways can we start over...""Sure, Hi Im Zack Carlosan, Im new""Hi, Im Katie Knight and you need help" she pointed at my arm, I looked at it to see scratch marks and blood-Urggh it must be from when Anna kissed me."I'm headed over to my house its just 2 minutes away from here walking." "Nah that's okay I'm getting late for umm, uhh a thiiing?" she rolled her cute, amazing eyes at me, grabbed my hand-sending sparks up my arm, weird and we rushed out of the school bulding and to her house.

2-3 Minutes later...

_Katie's pov_

I know what your thinking, inviting a guy that you hardly know around you house, well I kinda owed him a favour after being really rude to him and jumping to conclusion's plus Anna can be really vicious and her nails are extremely sharp-I speak from experience.

We finally reached my door, 2j and greeted my brothers "Hey guys, this is Zack" they looked at me and Zack,they were busy playing videogames so they just glanced at me and said in sync "Hey Katie,Zack" 3,2,1 "BOY!NEXT TO KATIE!" They rushed over to me and Zack, they picked up Zack and moved him all away from me, i quickly mouthed sorry at him and ge mouthed back dont worry, then I looked at my brother's who smiled at me innocently, then they suddenly picked me up and we went into the kitchen and they started bombarding me with whispered/shouting questions.I rolled my eyes and sighed "stop!" I wishpered/shouted "look I will explain everything later over dinner okay, for now let me fix his bleeding arm and let the poor guy go home." They looked at me suspiciously then at Zack,who painfully waved at them, I pushed past them and took Zack into the bathroom."I am really really sorry that they did that, they are extremely protetcive you start to get use to it..and-(I started babbling on about how sorry i was)" "Katie,Katie,k-KATIE!" I looked into his eyes nd he continued "Its okay!I understand and thanks for helping me with my arm, oh and by the way i am also sorry for the way people treat you at school from what I know your an amazing person."I looked into his eyes and managed to whisper a suddenly my eyes were locked in a trance with his...we started to lean in..._Kncok, knock, knock _me and Zack looked at the door only to see my brothers standing there glaring at Zack.I looked at Zack "You should go..." "Ummm, yea i-i'll um see you at school Katie thanks for helping me""No Problem" bye...""bye" and with that Zack left.I looked at my brothers "seriously you guys just had to do that" they replied in sync "Your too young!" and they walked off.I went to my bedroom and flopped on to my bed and took a minute to think about what had just happened "Wow!" I whispered to myself.

_Zacks pov_

"wow!" "Aww sweetie you really think I am that amazing!" I silently groaned and turned around to come face to face with Anna, this girl just doesn't get it does she."Look An-" What is it with people cutting me off me when I am talking, *pouty face* "No you look, my dad is like the mayor of this town, and in case you didn't notice my mum is the principle and because I am their only daughter, I get anything I if you keep hanging around that tramp I will get her and her family kicked out of this town and back to where they came why do you think her dad is not there-its because he abused Katie and when the police found out they gave them a free ticket to L.A so that they are away from .So basically in other words, if you dont come onto my side and do what I say, her life will be ruined and it will be pretty much your fault cause I have given you 2 warning's, one more and she's outta you at school babe."She kissed me on the cheek and walked off.I grabbed my hair in frustration, what is that girl's problem!I love Katie and I would do anything to keep her safe from her father...there is only one thing I have to do and I know I am going to regret it for the rest of my highschool years...forgive me Katie...please forgive me for this...


	2. 2:The Letter

**Next chapter!**

**disclaimer to the things that I do not own xsetra xsetra :)**

Zacks pov

I sprinted home, I first had to do something before I have to endure a journey of guilt."Zack honey, for dinner I was thinking about making-" "Im not hungry mom, just leave it on the microwave or something..." I replied.

Sitting down at my desk I shuffled through my draws, rapidly, trying to find a pen and paper.

After 2 hours of writing and scrunching up pieces of paper-because it was not satisfying enough-I finally wrote a MUCH better letter which said,

_Dear Katie,_

_I love the way you smile_

_You paralyse me with your beauty_

_I stutter when I look into your beautiful brown eyes_

_I love how your more pure and natural than the other girls_

_There is nothing negative about you_

_I could write a whole book about how incredible you are_

_I know you get bullied_

_I know you deserve better_

_And as much as it kills me..._

_I know we can't be together_

_But no matter how far apart we are, I will always love you _

_Please don't change who you are, you are perfect just the way you are_

_I know you want to know who I am_

_But I am afraid that your bullying situation will become worse_

_Just know that this is no joke_

_and in your class there is someone who loves you dearly_

_someone who hates to see you cry_

_but loves to see you smile_

_someone who cant sleep with out seeing you _

_I have fallen in love with you Katie Knight_

_And even though you may not know who I am_

_Or love me_

_I will ALWAYS love you_

_From,_

_Romeo_

_**(SORRY guys I know kind its of a suckish letter but I couldnt think of anything)**_

I sighed heavily, I wish this did not have to happen, I wish I could at least be able to talk to her or listen to her angelic voice...I ran out of my room, my mom gave me a questioning look but I ignored it and ran out of the apartment (Yep that's right I live in palm wood's-apartment 2a!)I rushed down the hall to apartment 2j, I hesitantly looked at the white envelope that said "Dear Katie," I sighed and crouched down slipping the envelope underneath the door.I then knocked heavily on the door and said in my best deep manly voice "Mail for Katie Knight."I put my ear next to the door, and heard her mutter "Dear Katie Knight" Yes, her brothers did not get the . Suddenly I tensed when I heard someone cough I looked behind me only to see Katie's brothers and two no!Suddenly the apartment door opened and a woman was standing there, holding my letter for Zack you thought that because you heard a female voice, Katie had the letter-Nice going! Luckily, Katie then came to door-"Hey mom I am going to the pool with-...Zack?" "Hey Katie...""Hi? Whats going on why are you at the door with my mom and my dumb brothers" "Hey!" said the four boys, Katie just rolled her beautiful brown eyes and said "Oh please! I get money of you guys really easily."I laughed, and received in return a glare from the boys and a beautiful smile from katie-score!I think..

"ZACK, ZAAAACK!ZA-" I blinked a few times and realised that I had been stuck in a trance staring at Katie and her beautiful smile..."ZACK!" I looked at Katie and sheepishly smiled, "Sorry" "Anyways why are you here at the door" I saw a guy in a hoodie slipping that envelope with your name on it under your door, it seemed suspicious and all so I ran after him and um things lead to another and I ended up with my face pressed against your door and that's when your brothers found me" "Oh...uh thanks, I guess...are you okay though" "Why wouldnt I be okay" "Well you pretty much implyed that you got in a fight with a stranger..." "Oh, yea I did didnt I..I mean um yea I am fine..anyways I should go my mum get's mad when I am late for dinner" Mrs Knight smiled, "Well you and your mom should come over for dinner some time" I smiled at her kindly and replied "Yea that would be cool" "Anyways, bye for now guys" Mrs knight, Katie and the two girls said bye but Katies brother's still glared at me..."I was about to leave when I quickly turned around to see everyone still looking at me but I just looked at Katie with a smirk "And Katie..." "Yea.." "You look pretty hot in a bikini you should wear it more often" I gave her my signatue smile and wink, her cheeks went really red "Um, thanks." I gave her one last smile and walked away.

**No ones pov**

Katie looked at her mom, her brother,Camille and Jo fighting over the letter with Katie's name on it to see what was written inside. Katie rolled her eyes, put two finger's in her mouth and blew a large whistle."I believe that the letter is mine and it is extremely rude to read other people's messages, isn't it... mother!" Mrs Knight sighed and gave the letter to Katie, "Later!"

Mrs Knight looked at the clock and said "Wow I should really start dinner, what do you guys want to eat-" she looked where everyone was supposed to be standing but they were'nt, instead they were trying to get into Katies Knight rolled her eyes at their silly teenage behaviour and started with dinner.

**Katie's Pov**

I nervously stared at the letter, which had my name on it, on my desk. I didn't know whether I should open it or not, I mean it might be another hateful letter from someone at school which will just break my confidence even more…or it might be something positive…URGH!Actually you know what I'm not gonna bother stressing about this right now on an empty instead I just started packing my bag.

**No-ones pov**

Little did Katie know that she had accidently put the letter in her school bag…could this be a big mistake…

**Yeah..So.. that's the end of this chapter because I have WRITERS BLOCK HENCE I REALLY NEED YOUR AMAZING IDEAS GUYS-PM ME OR REVIEW EITHER ONE THAT SUITS YOU BEST THANKS ;) **

**But for now**

**R&R …**


	3. 3: Heartbroken

**HEY GUYS!**

**Thanks for the PM'S**

**(You guys can review, i love reading your reviews)**

**BUT…THE ONE THAT REALLY STOOD OUT WAS **RUSHER DRIVER**'S IDEA**

**MASSIVE SHOUTOUT TO **RUSHER DRIVER(guest)

**I really loved your idea **Rusher Driver **however I might modify it a little bit so that I can make the story a little bit longer…**

**Disclaimer: to the things already owned by some else**

**Katie's pov**

"Katie, Katie wake up c'mon Kit Kat your getting late for school"

I then small whispers and a footsteps, someone ripped of my blanket and I groaned then suddenly I felt as if cold as ice daggers were hitting my skin all at once, making me let out a bloodcurdling scream. I opened my eyes to see my self drenched in water, and my brothers laughing and Carlos holding an orange bucket. I glared at them and walked out of my room without them noticing. I saw Jo, Camille and Lucy looking at me with a confused look then they looked inside my room to see my brothers laughing then back at me, "Ohhhhh!" then my Jo gave me another confused look "Katie, why do you have that evil determined look on your face again?" I smiled at her, "Sweet cold revenge" Jo, Lucy and Camille smiled then said "Can we help?" I nodded. Lucy kept an eye on the dweebs laughing in my room. Me, Jo and Camille went to the palm woods freezer where there was packets of ice cubes (we got in because Bitters owed me), we put on the tap on cold and let it run for a bit so that it would become colder, we opened a low cabinet and took out 4 large buckets.. we filled them with water a little bit more than halfway then filled the rest of the bucket with the ice cubes…

2 minutes later

Me, Jo, Camille and Lucy each held a bucket, I crept up to Carlos, Jo crept up to Kendall, Camille crept up to Logan and Lucy crept up to James. They all looked at me waiting for a signal, I held a finger up, whistled, which made the boys the look at us, and before they could sprint out my room I shouted "NOW!" And we poured cold ice water onto them and we started laughing at them while they started screaming,

"MY HAIR"

"MY CLOTHES"

"MY SHOES"

"IM SOAKED!"

They all looked at me, "KATIE!" I tried to keep an innocent face on but instead we all ended up laughing.

5 seconds later

"EVERYTHING'S WET!"

We all stopped laughing and looked at Mrs. Knight-who had an angry, shocked face-"KATIE'S ROOM IS WET AND WHEN IT DRIES UP IT WILL LEAVE A HORRIBLE SMELL FOR AT LEAST 4 DAYS! WHERE IS SHE GOING TO SLEEP THE GIRLS APARTMENTS ARE ALREADY REALLY SMALL, ME AND YOU BOYS ARE ALREADY CRAMPED IN OUR ROOMS, GUSTAVO DENTED THE SOFA SO KATIE CAN'T SLEEP ON IT-"

"MOM CHILL!" We all looked at Kendall, Gustavo let us borrow his mansion again because of another deal we made with him so…while he is in another country doing business stuff, you can stay here and continue your job at the diner while we chill in the mansion, we all then looked at Mrs. Knight with hopeful looks "I don't know-"I walked up to my mom and gave her my best puppy dog face-"please mommy. "She thought for a while then sighed, "FINE! BUT, Zack has to stay with you guys because his mother is going to meet her ill grandmother and because of the move they mainly have enough money for one ticket so… I promised that Zack can stay with us…" Everyone looked at each other then back at mom "DEAL!" Mrs. Knight smiled, "Okay sooo-"Mrs. Knight gasped, "OH MY, KATIE YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Everyone's eyes widened, Jo, Camille and Lucy quickly fixed up Katie for school while the guys tried to calm down Mrs. Knight as she was rambling on about Katie's tardiness.

3 minutes later…

I was dressed in a yellow ruffled tank top, White ripped skinny jeans, Black converse and to finish of the look I wore a white floral scarf around my neck. "Thanks guys! "I looked at Jo, Camille and Lucy who wear panting and gave her a weak thumb up making her giggle.

I looked at the time and saw that it was almost break time she grabbed her bag and ran out of the apartment.

13 minutes later…

I had signed in at the front office and sprinted towards my locker but instead I got tripped. I fell, but just before I hit the ground someone punched me in the ribs making me double over in pain and hit a bench with my head. I looked up holding my head to see people laughing at me and Anna smirking. Then suddenly something caught her eye I could see it in her eyes. I watched her like a hawk only to see her pick up the envelope which I got yesterday, next to my folders and books which had fallen out of my bag…

Anna smirked while everyone went quiet, watching her open the envelope with interest while I watched on with fear as to what will happen next…

Anna cleared her throat and said in a silly voice

"Dear Katie,

I love the way you smile, You paralyze me with your beauty, I stutter when I look into your beautiful brown eyes, I love how your more pure and natural than the other girls, There is nothing negative about you, I could write a whole book about how incredible you are, I know you get bullied, I know you deserve better, And as much as it kills me...I know we can't be together, But no matter how far apart we are, I will always love you, Please don't change who you are, you are perfect just the way you are, I know you want to know who I am, But I am afraid that your bullying situation will become worse, Just know that this is no joke, and in your class there is someone who loves you dearly, someone who hates to see you cry, but loves to see you smile, someone who cant sleep with out seeing you , I have fallen in love with you Katie Knight, And even though you may not know who I am, Or love me, I will ALWAYS love you

From, Romeo"

I was expecting her to smile as to realize that I finally got HER letter but instead there was a shocked expression written all over her and that's when it hit me, this letter has NOTHING to do with her and I know it couldn't have been anyone else because everyone is too scared to do anything without Anna's permission.." So who could it be…

"GOD KATIE, I KNEW YOU WERE PATHETIC BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WROTE LETTERS TO MAKE YOURSELF HAPPY GOD YOUR SUCH A LAME FREAK!I CANT BELIEVE I HAVE TO BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS YOU!"

Tear's prickled my eyes.

"LAME FREAK! LAME FREAK! LAME-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked to where the voice came from, I hope it was a teacher but instead it was…oh my god….Zack!

He walked up to Anna, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DEAL, DO YOU GET SATISFACTION FROM BULLYING PEOPLE-THAT'S SICK! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU GOT BULLIED!?" Everyone looked at Zack and Anna, tension filled the air. But then Anna started laughing and so did everyone else, then Anna looked at me, "Those $5 I spent were the best $5 dollars I ever spent I mean you actually thought that someone pitied you! Did someone get a picture of her face it was priceless!" Anna then kissed Zack, and then looked back at me "Why would my boyfriend pity you!" I silently gasped as I felt my heart break into million pieces, I actually thought someone cared for me but I was wrong!

The bell then rang and everyone rushed to class, I crawled over to my bag with one hand still holding my head, I put everything in my bag and got up for the floor. I hissed at the pain in my head I removed my hand and saw blood on it…suddenly everything start to spin and become blurry, the last thing I saw was someone rushing over towards my direction shouting my name then all I saw was black…

**Zacks pov**

I came into school late because Mrs. Knight had come over to my and my mom's apartment. Apparently I am going to be staying with Katie and her family which will be awkward because after today I know Katie will hate me…Anyways Mrs. Knight drove my mom to the airport and we waved her off then she drove me back home and told me to get ready for school. Not only seconds later I heard faint shouting about a mansion and something being wet?

I looked at the time and saw that it was break time; I sprinted out of my now lonely apartment and towards school. As soon as I entered I saw a massive crowd of people screaming "LAME FREAK!" Curiously I pushed past a bunch of people to see Katie on the floor with tears, people calling her names and Anna…god what is Anna's problem. I looked back at Katie who looked like she was in tons of pain, urrgh I can't take this anymore…"Shut up!" Everyone stared at me, I looked at Katie and she stared back at me confused, I looked at Anna and walked up to her and started screaming at her about her being such a bully-I had expected Anna to end this and actually realize that she shouldn't be bullying people but instead she lied right in front of everyone then gave me a sloppy kiss on the lips. I opened my eyes in shock then looked at Katie who was heartbroken making me want to just push of Anna and run over to Katie and hug her and say sorry and do whatever I could to see her beautiful smile. Anna departed from the kiss slowly and secretly whispered in my ear "Remember the deal Zacky. "Guilt washed all over me and I had to force myself to look happy and walk Anna to class, painfully leaving the brown haired beauty on the floor.

We had reached Anna's class not only seconds later which was literally 10 footsteps away from Katie. She moved in for a kiss but I turned my cheek and said bye then walked off.

I looked behind me and saw Katie now up from the floor, she removed her hand from her head and I saw blood on her hand, Oh my god! I saw her hold her head again and she slowly started falling to the ground, I screamed her name and rushed over to her with tears in my eyes…

**SO….that's it for chapter 3**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**AND THANKS AGAIN **_Rusher driver (_guest) for** the idea and everyone else who gave me other ideas-im sorry if that your idea was not used but just know THAT THEY WERE AMAZING!**


	4. 4:Please dont leave me

**HELLO READERS!**

**I am so sorry I have not updated in a long time I have just been super busy with school **

**But thank you for being patient **

**And I got such amazing reviews and pm's from you guys thank you so much they mean the world to me and really boost my confidence **

**Also the main review that caught my eye was an amazing idea from **_UrFriendTheNinja (guest)- _**thank you so much it was a fantastic idea and I am sorry but I will only be able to use half of your idea for this chapter because I had kind of a different idea of how Zack could tell Katie… you might be able to infer some hints on how it will be told in this chapter or the next …but yeah thank you so much for the review and idea it was fantastic! Oh and thanks again **_Rusher driver (guest) _**for the idea for the previous chapter **

DISCLAIMER:TO THINGS OWNED BY SOMEONE ELSE

…

**Zacks pov**

"Katie!.."

I broke into tears at the sight of her, her limp body sprawled on the ground, her lips were still but I could still hear small soft breaths escaping from them. Blood was dripping from the side of her fore head, I quickly wiped away my tears and carefully picked her up in my arms, along with her bag, I sprinted towards the medical room only to find that there was a sign saying in a meeting please come back a break, BUT BREAKTIME IS IN 2 HOURS! I groaned in frustration but that's when an idea came to mind… Logan!-He knows medical stuff, but him and his brothers and their girlfriends will shout at me and get angry at me thinking that I have hurt Katie.I looked around to see if anyone was near by but then my eyes landed on Katie once again, you know what I don't care what her brother's say I would do anything for her to make sure she stays healthy and alive even if it mean risking not seeing her for a long time…

I sprinted outside hoping that my driver who dropped me of at school only 2-3 minutes ago.

Few minutes later…

I sprinted as fast as I my legs could go, making sure I didn't trip or accidently bang Katie's head on a lamp post. I sighed in relief when I had finally made it off the school grounds and I saw my driver putting his phone in his pocket, making his way to the driver's seat; but before he could I screamed his name and he looked around until he spotted me with a shocked expression.

I ran over to him and said "It's not what you think, I found her like this." "Zack I really do think that you sh-""No time, just get in the car and drive as fast as you can to Rocque records, please!?" My driver sighed and opened the door to the backseat; I jumped in still cradling Katie in my arms while tears pricked my eyes, threatening to fall.

. . . . . . . . .

I quickly jumped out of the car as soon as my driver, Geoffrey, opened it. I sprinted through making my way into the recording studio hoping to find Katie's brothers, luckily I did but…my parents, BTR and their girlfriend's and Katie's mom were there, staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths-is it just me or did it just get really hot in here…

After, what felt like hours they had finally stopped staring at me and I explained to them that well there was not any time to explain right now we just need to help Katie. Suddenly, in unison we all looked at Logan who quickly took a medical kit out of a cabinet. Logan looked at me in disgust "Put Katie on the sofa and go wait in that room with the others" He pointed over to a corner where there were sofas and a coffee table in the middle.

Many minutes had passed, tension kept growing as the seconds slowly went by. Everyone just glared at me while kept my head down. I saw two real doctors come in but no one as come out to tell us if Katie will be alright.

I can't believe this is leave me Katie, please. Urrrggh I know Anna is a part of this and I need her to stop no matter how long it takes I will make sure I get her to stop and free the school from fearing her, let Katie be safe and away from her. Also, I hope Katie does not believe the trash the Anna said about her paying me 5 dollars to pretend to pity Katie and write that letter. Actually, you know what I don't care if Katie like's me right now or not because all I care about right now is Katie being safe and alive.

. . . . . . . . .

Logan finally came into the room looking at me, my parents, BTR and their girlfriends, Katie's mum, Gustavo and Kelly.I just looked down at my feet not able to look up at the faces of the ones who probably want to kill jumped up and looked at Logan "Well how is she?" Logan sighed, and I looked up and into his eyes as if trying to telepathically tell him to not say any bad news, just let me know if she is alright."She is alright, she is really sleepy because we had to give her some anesthetic, but Zack got her here on it was any longer… Katie might have had too much blood loss which could have lead to severe brain ….. thank you Zack." I weakly smiled at Logan and he smiled back.

We all went into the 'surgery room' and we all looked at Katie; she had a bandage wrapped around her head, her lips were dry and slightly cracked and her face was pale. Guilt washed all over me but, I'm actually not that upset because Katie is still alive.

Kendall looked at me, "Look at her Zack, my sister could have had brain damage she was this close." Carlos then backed up Kendall, "Yea because of you we could have almost lost Katie and she mean's the world to us!"And soon enough everyone started arguing back and forth about how it was my fault, while my parents just cared about my career and said it could ruin my image-gee thanks for the help mum and dad.

"STOP!"

We all looked towards Katie who was wide awake, "Just stop fighting, It was not Zacks fault okay I just fell down the stairs and Zack just happened to be there so stop fighting, Im alive are'nt I?"

Everyone just looked everywhere except at Katie feeling guilty.

Katie sighed and looked everyone, "Look I just want to talk to Zack at the moment so please can you guys just leave for now, please.."

I looked at Katie shocked.

**Well that's all for now..**

**Sorry please don't hate me**

**I have an idea for next time, I just thought that you guys deserve a little something and I should not make you wait any longer.**

**Hopefully I will start writing the next chapter tomorrow and the day after then I will upload it…**

**But until next time…**

**PLZ R&R**


	5. 5:Dont forget me

**Hey guys… so here is the next chapter**

**Hope you like it**

**Please read and review**

…

**But before we begin**

…

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE ONE'S I MADE UP **

. . . . . . . . .

_**Zack's pov**_

I looked at Katie guilty, she is probably upset and believes the lie that Anna told her; that Anna paid me $5 to toy with her emotions. But, I do not want to hear it…ever since I have joined this school it seemed as if things have just gotten worse because of me,for Katie, and I don't want to be near Katie because I am scared it will just cause her more heart ache-I don't want her to suffer more than she already does. Also, since Anna has most likely put Katie in this hospital dilemma she was probably not joking when she said that she could get Katie expelled and ruin her life even more...

So, I need Katie to try and not get close to me and stay far way from me possible, because I would do anything to stop Katie from suffering even more. Even if that means that I have to stay away from the only person I have ever cared about so much.

"ZACK!"

"WHAT!"

I turned around and my eyes widened with shock.

"Katie I am so sorry I didn't mean to shout at you its just I was thinking about something and I completely forgot you were here….SORRY!"

"It's okay, and Zack…I really need to talk to y-"

_Oh god! Think Zack think! Dont just stop her from talking and leave her hanging…_

"Look Katie, just please don't talk to me at school and please just stay way from me…okay…"

"What?!"

I just looked down, I couldn't look at her- I know I had broken her heart…

_Way to go Zack the girl you were trying to protect from heart ache, you just broke heart big time_-uurrgh I really should have thought tis through and try to let her down gently.

"Zack…"

I quickly gained the courage and I looked up but what I saw just made my heart break into millions of was there with her eyes that were filled with confusion and betrayal, she was silently crying while she stared at me."

"Zack please… I know it's not your fau-"

Ï looked into her eyes, "Goodbye Katie!"

I sprinted out of the room with Katie screaming my name behind me.

_**Katie's pov**_

After thinking about it, I then realized that Anna lied! I saw her face when she first read that letter-she was shocked and annoyed that someone had written me a love letter, ME!Then I thought that well everyone hate's me at school and no one does anything without Anna's permission so… it couldn't have been that only leaves new kids that don't know 'Anna's rules' that include hating me…and the only new kid we have had is…Zack…

Could it be that Zack really likes me…I have to know...

_Right because he would definitely tell the truth_

Well he could I mean after all he gave me a love letter even though Anna thinks that he is hers.

I looked at Zack and laughed to myself when I saw him confused and muttering things to himself.I started to scream his name then suddenly he turned around and screamed at me,"WHAT!?" I was surprised at his sudden outburst but then I stifled a laugh when I saw face then turned from anger to started apologizing but I was not offended.

However, what did offend me was what Zack told me literally 2 minutes after I forgave him…I actually thought he was different; I can't believe he just broke my heart. The one person at school that I actually probably feel in love with broke my heart. Normally, hate comments don't bother me but when it's from someone you care about, it sting's like hell.

I was sure that Zack had wrote that letter, did not at least think of me as a friend…there has to be a catch.

But before I knew it Zack had run out the door after saying goodbye to me.

I screamed his name as loud as I could, rapidly I jumped of my bed and ran after him but it was too late he was already gone.

I guess I was wrong; I am just an unwanted idiot at school. I guess it is my entire fault that I thought that someone as horrible and ugly like me could have a boyfriend-actually screw the boyfriend part it's my fault that I thought I could at least have a friend.

. . . . . . . . .

_**The next day**_

_**Zacks pov**_

The sun was shinning through my window, I smiled to myself knowing that it was Saturday. But then suddenly, I shot up out of my bed. TODAY IS SATURDAY!TODAY MY MUM AND DAD ARE GOING ON SOME BUSINESS TRIP AND I HAVE TO STAY IN A MANSION WITH KATIE AND HER BROTHERS AND THEIR GIRLFRIEND'S.

Wow! I really did not think this through.

I literally just broke Katie's heart yesterday for her own good, how the hell am I suppose to face her.

_Way to go Zack!_

Wait, I can just get my mum to cancel the arrangements! Maybe I am kinda smart…

_**2 minutes later…**_

I am an idiot!I woke up at 11am, my parents left at 9am all they left was a note saying that I will be picked up to go to the mansion at 11:30am so I should have my things packed and ya da ya da ya da! Urggh I will do that later.I tiredly turned around with my eye's just glancing at the I instantly turned around and saw that I only had 10 minutes to get ready and pack everything for a 2-3 week stay!

Today is seriously not my day!

. . . . . . . . .

_**Katies pov**_

I woke up to something wet on my cheek; confused, I got up and felt my pillow-almost half of it was wet!I wondered why but then that's when it hit me, how I practically cried myself to sleep last night. I then looked at my wrist, my fresh cuts were still there…

I got up and slowly got dressed into a grey full sleeve shirt that had the shoulder parts cut off, blue ripped skinny jeans, black ankle boots and my favorite necklace that my brothers gave me for my birthday. I then put on some lip gloss and mascara-im not really the type to wear a lot of make , I brushed my hair and my teeth then walked out my bedroom door, well I was about to…I quickly took a glance at the body in the mirror, maybe people are right…maybe I am fat-I guess it wont hurt to lose a few pounds…

Wait! Hold on! Am I seriously caring about what Anna and other girls think of me…if I want to get through high school I seriously got to stop letting them get to me!

"Katie!"

I sighed, "Coming!"

After one last glance I went out the door."Hey!"

I got a chorus of hey's and hi's from my brother's, their girlfriend's and my mum.

My mum looked at me, "Honey, are you feeling any better I tried to make sure you got some more rest before you left so I packed your bags for you."

I smiled at her, "Mum I am fine and thanks."

Well at least I thought I was feeling better, I suddenly started to feel faint and dizzy-maybe it is nothing… I really don't want anyone to worry.

"Okay well you guys only have a few more things to pack I think so chop chop your getting late." We all smiled.

"Oh and Katie?" Yea mum." "It is 11:30, can you go see if Zacks ready please.."

I felt as if the whole world froze, Zack… I completely forgot that he was coming now I practically have to face him for 2-3 weeks, oh no!

"Katie?"

"Huh?"

I was knocked out of my trance when my mum said my name and I saw everyone looking at me concerned.

"Uhhh, sorry I am just really tired…um I am just gonna go and get ummm uhh-"

"Zack?"

"Yes Zack… bye!"

I ran out before everyone went all doctor on me and started asking questions about my I knew I was knocking on Zacks door. Oh my god! I cant do this, I was about to walk away when Zack opened the door.I started to feel faint and dizzy again, my knees started to feel weak, but I just ignored it.

I looked at Zack and I felt as if my breathing stopped.

"Katie…"

"Zack…"

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW GUYS**

**1,455 WORDS/5 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD **

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT**

**R&R PLEASE**


End file.
